MaStrix
MaStrix MaStrix or Matrix is a computer program that can upload and download objects into real life. He can also use this skill to teleport allies. He is green with a black outline and he is a standard fighter. Attack He passively runs across the bottom of the screen with unlimited health. When he is attacked, the attacks are blocked by a firewall that in turn damages the attacker for 10% of his attack damage. His primary attack is delete the targeted enemy. This will not work on Big Blue and will instead slow him down. He has a long cooldown. He is a standard fighter. Perks * While running across the bottom of the screen, enemies may attack him instead. This combined with his unlimited health and damage return akes him an excellent distraction. * He can instantly delete any common enemy. Even shielded ones. Upgrades * Defense protocol ** Firewall damages the attacker for 25% of their attack damage. ** Firewall reduces damage taken by ally >-right-> by 50%. ** When an enemy attacks ally >-right-> they don't recieve damage for it. * Aggressive AI ** Uses a different attack against Big Blue. He teleports right in front of him using the Upload/Dowload ability, punches him three times, then ends with a roundhouse kick. He then uses the teleporting ability to go right back where is was running. ** When deleting a grunt, he just teleports in front of them. * Digital army (level 3 ultra(requires 1 slush token) ** Summons a swarm of fighter 20 programs that evenly divide themselves amongst the enemy grunts on the screen attacking them. ** Repair program comes and heals ally >-right-> In Reverse He gets reversed and sends the Hero's Alliance on a "wild goose chase" but Stony figures out the truth. Stonylater saves him. Reversed MaStrix gains the nickname "Trojan Wyrm" About MaStrix is a sentient AI created by Stony with the help of his friends. He serves Stony and his group exclusively managing any electronic task with ease, but most importantly, helping them on their missions. Stony programmed MaStrix to be very cooperative, nice, helpful and generous. But Stony doesn't ask for much and never abuses his control. They consider each other to be friends and Stony pointed out that he doesn't have to work for them even though it was what he was programmed to do. Stony is confident he'll want to stay and help them. And he is right. How to unlock Simply unlock Stony to unlock MaStrix. Trivia * His locked icon shows him stored on a flash drive. * He can upload himself into real life which is what he does when he is on your team. But most of the time, he stays in the digital world. * If he were to die in the real world, he would just reboot in the digital world. * He is a member and the dedicated transporter of Hero's Alliance. * He loves to watch RHG videos in his spare time. * He can immediately teleport himself, but it takes him a long time to lock-on and teleport other people. Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki